This invention relates generally to the field of pools and spas, and more particularly, to a combination skimmer and waterfall apparatus for use with a pool or spa.
Recreational water devices such as pools and spas are well known in the art. The term pool generally applies to larger bodies of water useful for swimming, while the term spa generally applies to smaller bodies of water useful for soaking. While pools may be heated to avoid chilling effects, the water in a spa is generally heated to an elevated temperature in order to produce a warming effect. A self-standing spa capable of being heated to an elevated temperature may also be referred to as a hot tub. A spa may be constructed adjacent a pool such that pool water that is recycled through a filter/heater may be reintroduced to the pool through the spa. Pool/spa combinations are often constructed to include a waterfall there between. Waterfalls of various designs have been used with pools and spas because of their pleasing aesthetic effect. It is also known to provide decorative lighting in combination with a waterfall in order to provide a pleasing visual effect.
Any structure containing a body of water is prone to collect debris along the surface of the water. Various designs of skimmers are known in the art for drawing a portion of the water from proximate the surface of a pool or spa through a filter in order to collect such floating debris. Current skimmer designs typically utilize a small compartment formed adjacent to the wall of a pool or spa. A floating inlet structure is provided within the skimmer compartment and is connected to a pump in order to draw off a flow of water from near the surface of the pool or spa. Access to the skimmer interior is normally provided via a top opening which is covered with a lid during normal operation of the skimmer. Although the lid may provide a pleasing appearance when viewed from above, the appearance of a skimmer when viewed from at or near water level, or from the opposite side of the pool/spa, is less appealing due to the appearance of the mechanical structures located within the interior of the skimmer. Furthermore, some skimmer designs produce a displeasing sound pattern resulting from the movement of the floating intake apparatus.